The Wizard of Oz (Animal and Human Style) Part 22 - Leopard Men's March
(Pinocchio is running down the mountainside yelling for help then running through the forest until he finally finds Peter, Aladdin and Ralph.) Aladdin: Look! There's Pinocchio! Where'd you come from? Pinocchio: No time to explain, Olivia needs your help! Follow me, I'll take you to her! Aladdin: Oh. Peter: Come on, fellas! (They start to follow Pinocchio. Later on, Pinocchio, along with Peter, Aladdin and Ralph are climbing up the mountain to Mirage's castle. Aladdin accidentally slips on a rock and almost falls but Ralph catches him.) Ralph: I... I... I hope my strength holds out. Aladdin: I hope your hands holds out! Ohh! (Finally they reach the Castle where they hide behind the rocks.) Ralph: What's That? What's That?! Peter: That's Mirage's Castle. Olivia's in that awful place? Pinocchio: Yep! She's being held in Mirage's chamber. Aladdin: Oh, I hate to think of her in there. We've got to get her out! Peter: Don't cry now. We haven't got the oil can with us, and you've been squeaking enough as it is! Ralph: Who's them? Who's Them?! (Ralph points to the Leopard Men marching around the castle gates) Leopard Men: Oh-We-Oh! Ee-Yo-Ah! Oh-We-Oh! Ee-Yo-Ah! Peter: I've got a plan to get in there. Ralph: Fine! He's got a plan! Peter: And you're gonna lead us! Ralph: Yeah. Me?! Peter: Yes, you! Ralph: I-I gotta get her outta there?! Aladdin: That's right! Ralph: Alright! I'll go in for Olivia. Mirage or no Mirage! Leopard Men or no Leopard, I'll tear em apart! Ruff! I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there! There's only one thing I want you fellas to do. Peter & Aladdin & Pinocchio: What's that? Ralph: TALK ME OUT OF IT! (Ralph tries to slink away but Peter, Pinocchio and Aladdin stop him.) Sally: Oh no you don't! Jenny: Oh no! Pinocchio: Not so fast, big guy! Ralph: Wait a minute! No! (Meanwhile, in Mirage's Chamber, the sand in the hourglass in running quickly. While outside, the men are trying to figure out a way to get into the castle. Unbeknownst to them, three of the Leopard Men have spotted them and are sneaking up behind them. Ralph is the first to spot them. He tries to warn the others but they don't listen. Just then, the Leopard Men pounce on them and there is a struggle. Much later, Peter, Aladdin and Ralph rise up, somehow managing to steal the Leopard Men's uniforms, just as the rest of them start to march into the castle.) Peter: Come on! I've got another idea! Ralph: Do-Do you think it'll be polite, dropping in like this? Peter & Aladdin & Pinocchio: Come on! (Peter, Aladdin and Ralph manage to slip in the back of the marching line with Pinocchio behind them. Ralph's fake tail starts falling off of his disguise and he tries to put it back on. Luckily, they all manage to get inside as the drawbridge closes. They then back against the wall.) Aladdin: Where do we go now? Ralph: Yeah. Pinocchio: Quick, follow me upstairs, that's where Olivia is! Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Parts Category:Transcripts